Coup de foudre
by Hjeolr
Summary: C'était juste un matin de plus dans la foule. Jusqu'à ce que son regard en capte un autre. /Stony, OS


**Titre :** Coup de foudre

 **Fandom :** Avengers

 **Pairing :** Stony

 **Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** C'était juste un matin de plus dans la foule. Jusqu'à ce que son regard en capte un autre.

 **Auteur :** Hjeolr

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note :** J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête hier et j'ai décidé de le poster ici. C'est les vacances, l'inspiration semble revenir au galop chez moi x) J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

Un matin un peu froid. Une rue qui se remplissait, lentement. Les gens se serraient sur les trottoirs, certains pressés, d'autres marchant tranquillement alors que d'autres encore courraient en tenue de sport, les fous.

Un homme brun, assez petit, costume Armani sur le dos se déplaçait avec fluidité à travers le monde. Il arborait un air légèrement arrogant, une posture fière et un regard perçant droit devant lui.

Il n'était qu'un point dans la foule, un détail de plus parmi une certaine.

Cet homme se nommait Anthony Stark et, dans la rapidité du mouvement général, il se hâtait. Comme chacun, chaque matin il courrait une course contre la montre, donnant un tant soit peu de vitesse à sa vie au temps compté.

Mais, d'un coup, dans le rush du jeune matin, le temps sembla s'étirer, ce qui était assez improbable pour le scientifique qu'il était.

Sauf que cette impression dura. Et Anthony mit une bonne seconde, une minute, une heure peut-être à trouver l'origine de cette déformation temporelle.

Il en fut frappé, comme électrisé alors que son regard brun perçant croisait des prunelles d'un bleu aussi clair que la glace, une mâchoire carrée à s'y couper, des mèches blondes désordonnées reposant sur un front légèrement brillant de sueur, des lèvres rosées fines qui semblaient si légères, elles-mêmes surmontées d'un nez aquilin. Le visage était harmonieux, la peau claire et sans doute tellement douce, jurant avec la rougeur délicate des pommettes hautes.

Le regard du scientifique glissa sur la silhouette longue mais musclée, inscrivant inconsciemment chaque détail dans sa mémoire de génie. Comment il se tenait, droit, une moue concentrée sur l'effort qu'il produisait, faisant rouler ses muscles dorsaux visibles à travers son marcel de sport presque transparent. Comment les gouttes de sueur, taquines, glissaient de sa nuque pour rouler et disparaître dans son dos puissant alors qu'une légère brume émanait de ses lèvres, résultat de sa course dans le froid. Comment ses bras se mouvaient en rythme avec les jambes galbées dans de grandes foulées souples.

Ça ne dura qu'un instant. Mais combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures s'écoulent en un seul instant ? Anthony Stark ne savait plus trop, son coeur battant étrangement rapidement jusque dans ces temps, singulière mélodie du corps.

Les secondes s'étirèrent encore un peu plus alors que le sang lui montait aux joues, chamboulant davantage ce matin qui avait tout d'ordinaire jusqu'ici.

Puis, d'un coup, les buildings autour de lui se remirent en mouvement, la belle silhouette se téléporta hors de son champ de vision et lui-même trébucha sur ses propres pas, manquant tomber de peu, hébété.

Alors c'était ça, le coup de foudre ? L'éphémère, celui qui te prend aux tripes, foutant ton cerveau si bien ordonné en bordel ainsi que retournant ton coeur. Tu sais, celui dont tu ne reverras jamais le visage, à moins d'être doté d'une chance infinie ? Le coup de foudre de la rue, si puissant qu'il en est terrifiant. Le moment était bref mais t'y repensais toute la journée, toute la semaine, peut-être bien même tout le mois.

C'était la première fois que ça arrivait à Anthony Stark et, tout rationnel qu'il était, il ne pût s'empêcher d'espérer revoir cet inconnu, en apprendre plus sur lui, entendre sa voix pour la première fois.

Ce fut cependant de courte durée et c'est abattu qu'il ressorti de ses pensées, la déception envahissant son corps et son esprit, voyageant dans ses veines pour venir piquer le coeur cruellement.

Ça faisait parti du lot "coup de foudre instantané qui vous tue". Ouais, tu reverras jamais cette personne qui a fait battre ton malheureux coeur de pierre quelques secondes, le temps de votre rencontre aléatoire dans cette immensité humaine. Ce n'était même pas réciproque. Anthony se rendait compte que c'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ça, à ce point, à t'arracher la poitrine et à te taper la tête contre un mur. Ça ne le rendit que plus dépité et en colère. Contre qui ? Il ne savait trop.

Ouais, c'était ça l'effet du coup de foudre de la rue.

Tu marchais, ton p'tit monde s'arrêtait un bref instant et tout revenait presque à la normale.

Presque. Parce que maintenant Anthony Stark ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il était persuadé que la nuit-même, il ne pourrait dormir.

Alors il essaya d'avancer.

Essaya.

Parce qu'une paire de bras forts le tenait désormais.

Ah oui, il se souvenait avoir trébuché. Il était tombé dans ses pensées. Mais, là, physiquement, dans cette rue, une silhouette l'avait retenue et le regardait depuis avec un sourire en coin emprunt d'une certaine timidité.

Le coeur du scientifique rata un battement. Peut-être deux tout compte fait. Même trois. Il fit peut-être même un looping alors que des feux d'artifices avaient élu domicile au plus profond de son être.

-Bonjour. Steve Rogers.

L'autre s'était présenté avec une assurance feinte, sa voix grave faisant frémir Anthony.

Il prit la main de l'homme au creux de ses bras, non pas pour la serrer mais pour déposer un baiser aérien sur les phalanges rougies par le froid.

Leurs joues rougirent un peu plus, à l'unisson.

-Anthony Stark.

La chance lui avait souri. Elle l'avait poussé dans ces bras protecteurs et ce même pour les jours à venir.


End file.
